The Treasure Of Julius Caesar A Percy Jackson Fanfiction
by Dandylion127
Summary: Leo Valdez x OC Love Story. Two girls take a trip to Long Island, New York to get away from their hometown for the summer. What they didn't expect was to find out that their lives were a lot different than they believed. An Apollo Child and a Zeus Child, partnered together with the Son of Poseidon and the Son of Hephaestus to find the Treasure of Julius Caesar.
1. Chapter 1

**The Treasure of Julius Caeser, A Percy Jackson Fanfiction and Leo Valdez x OC Love Story.**

**Chapter One ~ Death By Flaming Bull.**

* * *

A fifty-foot tall bull.

With a flaming mace.

And the bull was on fire.

Because that's normal.

"WHERE DO WE GO NOW?!" Maddie yelled, blonde hair sticking to her forehead as the rain poured down.

Yet despite the water, the bull was still ablaze. Riley panicked and grabbed her friends hand, running towards a big pine tree down a little farther. This was just supposed to be a nice trip to Long Island, New York, to get away from the hot Michigan weather over the summer, but no, they took a normal walk in the park and ended up getting drenched from the rain and chased by a large, flaming bull.

The brunette finally ran past the pine tree, escaping the bull for a short amount of time as it was confused on were the girls went. Unbeknownst to them, two of the Demigods from Camp Half-Blood came out of the barrier, shocked at the sight before them. Without any weapons, Riley and Maddie thought they were doomed.

"YOU!" Maddie screeched at the boys, now aware of their presence.

"You two look like you know what you're doing...So uhm, mind helping us out here?"

Leo and Percy shared glances before the Son of Poseidon took out his pen. Riley gave him a questioning look.

"Is...Is that a pen?" She bit her lip so she wouldn't giggle. Percy uncapped the pen, and to the girls surprise, it became a sword, which he instantly did a run-slide and sliced off the bulls left foot. Leo took a quick glance at the blonde, who's name was unknown to him.

_She be lookin' fine._

He smirked at his own thoughts.

"So, do you have some sort of pen-sword-thingy-sword-pen, too, or...?" Maddie questioned. Leo chucked, putting out his palm and letting a burst of fire emerge.

"How's that for a weapon?" He smirked.

"Pretty lame if you ask me, but..." Riley muttered. Maddie decided to crack another cheesy joke of hers,

"Talk about fighting fire with fire, eh?

"Oh God Maddie, shut up! Are we just gonna stand around and not help Pen-Dude with the bull, or what?" Riley barked, concerned about the boys safety.

"Yes." Leo and Maddie replied simultaneously. This earned them a facepalm from Riley.

"Okay, Fire-Guy, gimme a weapon, I'm helping Pen-Dude."

Leo sighed and pulled out the closest thing to a weapon he had in his tool belt; a hammer.

"...That will have to do."

She snatched the hammer from him and ran into combat.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Percy yelled at the brunette. She rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"Helping you, what does it look like?"

She quickly looked for a way to bring down the bull.

"THE KNEE! THROW THE HAMMER AT ITS KNEE!" Maddie commanded. Riley aimed, chucked the building tool, and hit it right in the kneecap. The bulls leg buckled and it fell to the ground with a loud *Thump*.

"NOW PEN-DUDE! STAB IT IN THE HEAD WITH YOUR PEN-SWORD-THINGY-SWORD-PEN!" Maddie directed. Percy hesitated, causing Riley to yell at him.

"PEN-DUDE! LISTEN TO THE BLONDE! ITS NOT ROCKET SCIENCE!"

Percy finally understood and climbed up the bull, who's flame had gone out, and sliced the sword down his neck cleanly. It wasn't a pretty sight. The two teens were well-battered, excluding the bystanders, Leo and Maddie. Riley wiped the beads of sweat and rain from her forehead.

"Well, thanks so much for the help, guys." Riley muttered sarcastically.

"Uh, I helped!" Maddie stated.

"DUDE! YOU MADE A GIRL HELP ME! SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT! SHE PROBABLY DID BETTER THAN YOU COULD!" Percy lashed at Leo.

"I am offended, yet complimented." Riley murmured.

Leo held his hands up in defense.

"Bro, she insisted."

Maddie decided to stop the guys bickering with a cough.

"What are your names?" She asked. Leo boldly stepped forward.

"The names Leo, Leo Valdez, but you can call me 'The Man of Your Dreams'." He winked. Riley rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her blushing friend.

"Yeah, okay, Mr. Hotshot." The brunette scoffed. Percy sighed at his friends "charm".

"I'm Percy Jackson. And you guys might be...?"

"I'm Maddie Eastman, and this is Riley Stevenson." Maddie introduced them. She finally asked the question that had been bothering her.

"...Where did you guys come from, anyways?" Maddie piped up. The guys shared nervous looks.

"Uh...Give us a minute."

Leo grabbed Percy's wrist and dragged him to what he _THOUGHT_ was out of earshot.

"Bro...What do we tell them?" He whispered. Percy had a mental debate.

"Well...The bull probably wouldn't have chased them if they weren't Demigods...We would need to ask Chiron, but that means we have to let them into the camp."

"They look trustworthy enough." Leo shrugged. Percy glared.

"You're just saying that because you think they're cute."

"So, you admit they're cute, eh? Tell you what, you can have the sassy brunette, and I'll have the fine-lookin' blonde." He winked. Percy tripled the extent of his glare.

"I'm with Annabeth, if you forgot. I'm not surprised, you tend to forget things." Percy growled. Leo shrugged yet again.

"Its not every day you get to help two hot babes in distress." He chuckled.

"Riley, do they know we can hear them?" Maddie asked.

"They're guys, Maddie. They barely know anything." Riley responded in a calm tone. Both girls looked at each other, then the guys, then each other again, and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Another question. Did Fire-Guy just call us 'Babes'?" Maddie questioned as their laughter ceased. Riley froze, eyes wide.

_Silence._

"...On a completely un-related note, have you seen my shotgun?"

"OH MY GOSH! You're not actually gonna shoot the hot one, right?!" Maddie screamed, looking like someone just punched her grandmother.

Then she added, "Eh, Eh?! Get it? Hot one?"

Riley sighed. "So these are the kinds of friends I attract."

Maddie bent down and picked up a rock, about the size of an orange. The blonde pitched it at Leo.

"Gotta love me, Chica."

The rock hit Leo's head, a hollow sound resonating from it. Percy and Leo looked at them, wide-eyed.

"Why was that so hollow...?" Maddie tilted her head curiously. Riley facepalmed.

"I expected just as much."

"What was that for!?" Leo cried, clutching the back of his head.

"DON'T call us babes." Riley scowled. Leo smirked.

"No need to get feisty, I know you want me~"

Riley's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, a heavy blush covering her cheeks.

"You did not just say that. Oh my god, did he just say that."

Percy put a comforting hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of the trance.

"He only hits on girls who are out of his league. Think of it as a compliment." He smiled warmly. She smiled back.

"Thanks Pen-Dude."

"Please call me Percy."

"No can do, Pen-Dude."

* * *

**Woah-ho hey look Im alive! :D**

**I've been having some family problems lately, and finals are this week and blargh. And I've been taking a break from Rise of the Guardians because my fangirling has become more extreme. I blame Hetalia. :P**

**I give half the credit to my friend Madelyn because she helped me write it. :3**

**Maddie and Riley belong to me.**

**Leo, Percy, Chiron, and Camp Half-Blood belong to Rick Riordian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ No One Wants To Go To Leo World.**

* * *

**Riley's P.O.V.**

Yeah, I took a trip to Long Island with my friend Maddie.

Yeah, I fought a 50-foot-tall flaming bull with a fiery mace.

Yeah, some dude turned a sword into a pen.

Yeah, I met some hotshot who can shoot flames from his hands.

But none of that really mattered. All I could think about was my family. My family was just a big mess all my itself. I mean, yeah, sure, I almost died and all that. But I'm pretty sure family was more important at the moment.

So, I guess I have to explain now.

My mother and I went through a lot of stress with my dad. He was an alcoholic, and trust me, it wasn't easy. A disease in his brain caused him to become uncontrollable with cravings for alcohol, and if he happened to drink too much one day, life would be over for him. It was part of the reason I wanted to get away for the Summer. My dad had gone to rehab many times, but when he came back, he always stared drinking again. Part of me believed he was trying to get better, but another part of me thought he was giving up on my mom and I. I wasn't the only one being affected, I could tell my mom was taking a hard fall with me. Believe me when I say it was a long and painful fall each time.

I didn't dare tell Maddie. I didn't want her to think I was weak and useless. She was my closest friend, but I assumed she was dealing with enough flaming bull crap at home. The last thing I wanted to do was bother her with my problems.

**Maddie's P.O.V**

First Riley and I get chased by a 50-foot-tall flaming bull with a fiery mace, then someone turns a pen into a sword, and after that, some cute guy shoots flames from his hands. Is it wrong that I'm really excited about this? I mean, sure, I guess I'm a little worried about my step-dad, my mother, and my step-sister. I'm not going to tell you it was all fine and dandy back at home.

You ever heard the story about the evil mother and step-sister? Remember how they told you it was all just a fairytale? Well, forget it. That's my life.

My mother - Diana - hates me. She treats the dirt under her feet better! To her, I'm the low-life freak that steals food from the kitchen. Not only that, she's tried to take me to the mental hospital once because I asked her why there was a monster across the street! That was the last time I talked to her. My dad was rarely at home, but when he was, all Diana did was complain about me sitting on the roof, manipulating her children (All I did was ask how their day was...), and stealing food from the kitchen. She didn't know that the food I stole was breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Then Riley came into the picture.

We were so close, but I was afraid to tell her about my problems. I had always used humor to make myself seem happier, to make people not think that I wasn't the one who complained about her life all the time. But right now, here at Long Island, I could forget about all that. Maybe even get that adventure I've been waiting for my entire life.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Standing at the pine tree, the two girls had very different feelings about this. Maddie was overjoyed that she could leave her awful life behind, while Riley was worried sick about her mother. The blonde felt a rush of adrenalin in her. All Riley felt was a white hot lump of guilt and worry. Percy noticed Riley's downcast look.

"Hey...Is everything alright...?"

Riley nodded and kept her brown eyes trained on the ground.

"I'm perfectly fine."

Maddie gave Riley a confused glance. Her friends lack of words troubled her. Maddie could tell she was really uncomfortable in this situation, so she decided to get things moving.

"Uh..." She started cautiously.

"You guys never really answered our question, where _did_ you come from?"

Percy replied, "Don't worry, we'll explain later, right now we need to take you to Chiron."

"Chir-what now?" Riley asked. Both girls looked really confused. Leo leaned in towards Maddie and put his arm around her.

"You know babe, if you don't wanna go see Chiron, I can always get you an all-access pass to Leo World."

Maddie's face lit up like a red Christmas light. She repeatedly said "Get off, get off, get off!". Percy turned from his quick conversation with Riley about if she was okay. He then pulled Leo away from Maddie and said, "Sorry about him...Again."

* * *

**Ho-Hey it's chapter 2! :-D**  
**This one is more of a filler, it's mostly about Maddie and Riley's personal lives.**  
**And I got to pick the chapter name. Which explains a lot. :D**  
**Sorry about the super long wait, Madelyn and I have to get together to write it, and sadly we can't hang out every single day to work on it. I should have chapter 3 up here soon, we have it written down (And it's really long...), so I just have to type it! If you can, please try to get the word out about this story if you enjoyed it. Madelyn and I work really hard on it, and it doesn't help that we're both extremely easily distracted. Don't be afraid to fave and run, favorites still mean a lot to us!**


End file.
